Walcz albo giń...
RTP 11 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Chris-Ostatnio w Rejsie Totalnej Porażki,Krwawa Ella wysadziła statek w powietrze,Carly zrezygnowała,ale moi goryle i prawnicy siłą z podsumowania zabrali ja tutaj. Statek został naprawiony,teraz pozostaje tylko wykonać zadanie. Kto bla,bla,bla Czytajcie Rejs Totalnej Porazki. Chef-A czy nie miałeś kazać gorylom podstawić bomby na ringu? Chris-Eeee,nie... Kabiny (Nowe i lepsze) Rozbitkowie Nicole-Straciliśmy 2 osoby! Hox-Carly! Mój zwierzak! Cour-Na krótki okres czasu. Hue,hue! Cour -Carlyyyy! Matsu-Nie ryczcie.... Chris -Stawcie się na ziemi za 5 minut! Planeta Chris-Mam dla was pewną niespodziankę... Luke -Pewnie rozwiązanie drużyn! Chris-Potrzebuję ochotnika z Marynarzy. Dakotha-Dobra,ja! Chris-Dakotha,od dziś jesteś Rozbitkiem,Marynarze otrzymują Carly. Goryle przynoszą Carly.. Carly-Tego nie było w moim kontrakcie! Chris-Goryle za ciebie podpisały. Ruszaj do Marynarzy! Dakotha-A mogę wycofać zgłoszenie? Chris-Hahhahhahahah,Nie. Dakotha-Gdy wygram to ciebię zamorduję! Chris-Przynudzasz.... Dakotha-************************************ Carly -Ja w Marynarzach??!! Sodie-Choć często przegrywamy,to możesz się przydać... Wyjaśnienie zadania Chris-Dokańczamy poprzednie wyzwanie,zaraz idziemy na arenę bokserską,a by było po równo,to muszę ukarać Maxa,za pomaganie wam,w czasie,gdy nie był zawodnikiem. Max-Całe szczęście... Chris-Mam cię wywalić,czy dać do zadania? Max-Ni to,ni to! Chris-Dobra,dobra... Idźcie na ring z wieloma kibicami z tej planety,uwaga,mogą was zabić! Zadanie: Chris-Pierwszą walkę stoczą Hox i Carly. Carly-Eee,mam alergię na walki... Hox-Nie wykręcaj się! Carly-Czemu? Dakotha strzeliła laserem z oczu w Carly. Carly-Eeee,dobraaa.. Hox v.s Carly Carly ustawia się w pozycji do walki,Hox włącza swoje moce,Carly staje się psycho-psycho i jednym ciosem nokautuje Hoxa Chris-Następną walkę stoczą Sodie i Nicole Sodie v.s Nicole Sodie-Nie pokonasz armii jedzenia! Nicole-A czarna magia nie pokona? Sodie-Nie! Nicole-Ty zaczynasz... Sodie- "Och.....klopsy są dobre,jak tysiąc róż! Rosną ciągle tyś bye,bye! Och,klopsie mój,rośnij w końcu,przybądź tu! Pokonaj czarną magię! Taaaak!" Pojawia się ogromny klops i nokautuje nicole. Chris-Zaraz,zaraz,sprawdzę w tabelę... Chris sprawdza... Hox-Carly :Carly Sodie-Nicole:Sodie Venice-Cour: Brajan-Dakotha: Luke-Matsu: TBA-TBA: TBA-TBA: TBA-TBA: TBA-TBA: TBA-TBA: TBA-TBA: TBA-TBA: TBA-TBA: TBA:TBA TBA:TBA: TBA-TBA TBA-TBA TBA-TBA TBA-TBA TBA-TBA TBA-TBA TBA-TBA Wracamy do zadania... Chris-następną walkę stoczą Venice i Cour! Cour-Ja z nią? Żądam bardziej normalnej przeciwniczki! Venice-Zrobię co zechcesz by zagrać w to z tobą! Cour-Poddaj się! Venice-Oczywiście! Chris-Czyli się poddajesz? Venice-TAK! Venice-Teraz walczmy! Cour-Jesteś naiwna! Venice-TY MNIE OSZUKAŁEŚ! Spoliczkowała go,skopała,a po walce,Cour był znokautowany. Chris-Venice wygrała walkę! Venice-Kto teraz? Chris-Brajan i Dakotha! Brajan-Wygram z dziewczyną! Dakotha-Ta,jasne! Chris-Zaczynacie za 3,2,1 iii..... Boks! Brajan v.s Dakotha Dakotha pstryka brajanowi w czoło a on odlatuje do ściany,przyjeżdża karetka bokserska (leczą za pomocą bicia) i go zabiera. Chris-Luke kontra Matsu! Luke v.s Matsu Luke-Boisz się czegoś japonek? Matsu-No nie,Lady Gago! Luke-Słaby jesteś! Luke wyjmuje z kieszeni pilot,naciska guzik i na Matsu spada ciężarka (50 kg),gniecie Matsu,przyjeżdża KB (Karetka Bokserska),i go zabiera. Chris sprawdzę wyniki,podliczę a wy macie 5 minut przerwy... Noty Chrisa... Hox-Carly :Carly Sodie-Nicole:Sodie Venice-Cour:Venice Brajan-Dakotha:Dakotha Luke-Matsu:Luke Carly-Sodie: Carly-Venice: Carly-Dakotha: Carly-Luke: Sodie-Venice: Sodie-Luke: Venice-Dakotha: Venice-Luke: Dakotha-Luke: TBA-TBA TBA-TBA TBA-TBA TBA-TBA TBA-TBA TBA-TBA TBA-TBA Wracamy do zadania... Chris-Następną walkę stoczą Carly i Sodie! Carly&Sodie-Jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie! Chris-Bla,bla,bla,róbcie co mówię albo was wywalę! Sodie-Dobra,dobra,nie pyskuj McLean! Sodie v.s Carly Sodie-Carly,mam pomysł,skoro jestem silniejsza,to dotrwam do finału,więc poddaj się tylko przy tej walce,ok? Carly-Dobr... Carly -Zamorduję hę! Zaatakowała Venice i po kilku ciosach Carly wygrała! Venice-Ho se cieje? Przyjechał weterynarz bokserski i zabrał Venice... Chris-Teraz Carly zmierzy się z Dakothą! Dakotha-Taka słaba?! Phi! Umiem lepiej! Carly v.s Dakotha Dakotha zmienia się w Dakothazoida forma.2 (Przypomina Dakothazoida,lecz jest większa,zamiast włosów ma pomarańczowy ogień 1 ma zielony ogień,potrafi strzelać laserami i może ruszać ogonem) i nokauduje Carly. Carly-Ho se hało? Chris-Teraz ostatnia walka Carly z Luke'm! Carly v.s Luke Carly-Benche po hopie! Luke podszedł do Carly,popchnął ją,ona zemdlała,przyjechała straż pożarna box i zabrała Carly. Chris-Teraz walczą Sodie i Venice! Sodie v.s Venice Sodie-Ven,jesteśmy z tej samej druzyny,poddaj się! Venice-A co mi tam? Kamera przyspiesza.... Sodie pokonuje Luke'a,Dakotha Venice,Venice pokonuje Luke'a i Dakotha też Luke'a pokonuje... Noty Chrisa Hox-Carly :Carly Sodie-Nicole:Sodie Venice-Cour:Venice Brajan-Dakotha:Dakotha Luke-Matsu:Luke Carly-Sodie:Sodie Carly-Venice:Carly Carly-Dakotha:Dakotha Carly-Luke:Luke Sodie-Venice:Sodie Sodie-Luke:Sodie Venice-Dakotha:Dakotha Venice-Luke:Venice Dakotha-Luke:Dakotha Sodie-Carly: Carly-Dakotha: Carly-Venice: Venice-Sodie: Venice-Dakotha TBA-TBA Wracamy do zadania... Chris-Nastepna walke stoczą Sodie i Carly! Sodie v.s Carly Carly-Hotaje se! Sodie-Wygrałam! Chris-Carly z Dakothą! Carly v.s Dakotha Carly-No hottahe se fceses! Dakotha-Juhu! Chris-Carly z Venice! Carly-Hottahe se! Chris-Venice i Sodie! Venice-Ta sama drużyna! Chris-Venice i Dakotha! Venice-Nie mam z nia szans! Chris-Do finału przechodzą Sodie i Dakotha. Noty Chrisa... Hox-Carly :Carly Sodie-Nicole:Sodie Venice-Cour:Venice Brajan-Dakotha:Dakotha Luke-Matsu:Luke Carly-Sodie:Sodie Carly-Venice:Carly Carly-Dakotha:Dakotha Carly-Luke:Luke Sodie-Venice:Sodie Sodie-Luke:Sodie Venice-Dakotha:Dakotha Venice-Luke:Venice Dakotha-Luke:Dakotha Sodie-Carly:Sodie Carly-Dakotha:Dakotha Carly-Venice:Venice Venice-Sodie:Sodie Venice-Dakotha:Dakotha Sodie-Dakotha: Finał: Chris-Zaczynamy za 3,2,1... Boks start! Dakotha-Możesz się odrazu poddać Na*****ona dz**ko! Sodie- Mam asa w rękawie... Dakotha zmieniła się w Dakothazoida (nie mylić z Dakotazoidem) formę 4 (Ogniste,zielone włosy sięgające do kolan,Czarne ubranie,większa od wieży Eiffla,Zęby u smilodona 13 metrowe,oczy smoka),wzięła Sodie,chciała ją zgnieść,lecz ona... Sodie-Spójrz za siebie Za Dakothą stał ogromny klops,który był 3 razy większy od Dakothy Dakotha-Aaaaaaaa! C..co to? Sodie-Klops Klops walnął Dakothę pięścią,Sodie spadała,lecz uratował ją klops i odstawił na ziemię... Dakotha-Eeee,tak naprawdę do jesteś cudowny panie k-klopsie....tylko chciałam...się do ciebie prz-przyłączyć i z-zniszczyć...Eeee,Sod....Chrisa? Klops miażdżył Dakothę,ona zmieniła się w Dakothazoida formę 5 (Większa od Klopsa),pokonała Klopsa i wygrała! Dakotha-TAK! Tak! Chris-Rozbitkowie znów wygrali! Marynarze biegiem na ceremonię eliminacji! Brajan-Co? Jak mogliśmy przegrać?! To przez ciebie Sodie! Sodie-Gdyby nie ja to przegralibyśmy owiele wcześniej grubsonie! Ceremonia Eliminacji Głosowanie Brajan-Sodie! Sodie-Szkoda,że Dakothy w drużynie nie ma,wywalilabym ją,ale....pomyślę... Venice-Sodie przyczyniła się do przegranej,więc...ona! Luke-Kogo by teraz wyeliminować.... Max-Sodie się przyda...może...hmmm...Luke! Carly-Hmmm...Ene,due,like......No....to trudniejsze niż myślałam... Eliminacja... Chris-Marynarze,powinniście być Rozbitkami,horror! Wymienię bezpiecznych graczy.. Carly Max Venice i Luke! Chris-Sodie,jesteś na wylocie,gdyż przegrałaś finał ,Brajan,jesteś na wylocie,gdyż obwiniłeś Sodie za przegraną,a dzisiejszym frajerem jest . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sodie! Brajan-Tak! Chris-Nie dokończyłem..Sodie,zostajesz! Brajan-Co?! Chris-Mam zawołać DJ'a? Brajan-Dobra,sam skoczę! Wskoczył do portalu Chris-Kto będzie następny? Komu uda się przetrwać? Czy Sodie wyzna miłość Hox'owi? Czy Carly rzeczywiście jest normalna? Na te i inne pytania znajdziecie odpowiedź w Rejsie Totalnej Porażki! Koniec! Kategoria:RTP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a